In This Pit Of Hell
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: GinKira Summary: Kira is the slut of the slumps in Rukongai, Gin is the rightful Taichou of Division 3...and one day, they meet... Grotesque/gore.


**Summary:** Kira is the slut of the slumps in Rukongai, Gin is the rightful Taichou of Division 3...and one day, they meet... Grotesque/gore.

**Pairing:** GinKira

**Rating:** definite NC-17

**Warnings:** _**gore/guro, majorly disturbing content (you have been damn warned!)**_, weirdness/abstractness, craziness, sex (but not much in description)...and that's it.

**Author's Note:** I am not proud of this, neither am I sure why I'm even posting it here. It was entertaining to write, but that's about it. **Once again, I warn you, it contains rather disturbing content and things you might get disgusted/disturbed about. You have been, once again, warned!**

I am not telling you to enjoy this one, because there is nothing to enjoy. If you dare read it, then that's good enough.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach.

_**In This Pit Of Hell**_

The room was practically dark, only lit by a few candles, giving it a feeling of a place where deadly rituals took place...where demons themselves were born. The windows were all sealed off and there was only one door.

One would think the person who entered this room would never be able to make it out, destined to forever rot in this pit... And it was a rather hot pit. Because all of the windows were sealed off, the air was thick and breathing here was difficult. It gave you a feeling that any moment, you would be suffocated or crushed by its thickness.

The two candles illuminating the room were already close to going out. The room itself was not large, but two candles weren't enough to illuminate it fully. A single futon was located opposite the door, shadows dancing on its bed, moans echoing throughout the almost empty room, replied by silence.

Kira Izuru wasn't the type to play around and when he didn't like something, he would get rid of much unneeded nuisance. His legs spread out, bang of hair covering his face, shielding from any unnecessary wandering eyes, ones that would want to read his expression...such a blissful expression.

His hips were held in a bruising grip as he was being pounded mercilessly into the mattress. The man above him had a look that screamed of authority, lust and savage insanity, those crazed eyes shining, glinting, sweat dripping on Kira's chest.

Disgusting...hideous...

Worthless...

His orgasm building up, Kira had just about enough of this. There was no way he would let this rotten flesh above him come inside.

As he reached his orgasm, hand traveling under the pillow, he pulled out a short sword, beheading the man in one shot without hesitation, blood spraying on him, the head rolling down on the floor before it hit a strange dark pile.

Kicking the body off of himself, Kira watched as it dropped on the floor carelessly, lifeless. Chuckling, he lay there with his elbows prompted, looking at all of the red on his body and sheets. Once again, he would have to change them and wash himself in the stream.

A crazed smile on his face, he stood up slowly, making his way to the dark pile, light from the candles not hitting it, near the futon, all the while kicking the body towards it.

Squatting before it, he eyed all of the dead, beheaded bodies, all of them rather fresh, but a few from this morning already started to rot, Kira let out a hysterical laugh, poking them with the sword.

That's what they get for not satisfying him. That's what they get for willingly coming to his lair, knowing fully well what he was capable of. Rule number one of a savage life: never ignore rumors, especially when they are filled with warnings.

Reaching into the new body's clothes, Kira moved his hands around for a bit, as if in search of something, satisfied when he retrieved some coins. It was just enough to pay for this messy place he called his home.

He was not ashamed one bit of what he was doing, neither was he proud of it either though. This was simply the law of the jungle and he wasn't about to die. Besides, it's their faults for laughing the rumors off... He did not do anything wrong, is what he kept telling himself. Kira was also convinced that some of these men that came to get serviced were actually seeking death. Too bad he did not let any of them get it blissfully. None of them came inside him and none of them ever will. He was a whore of the slumps, but he still had his dignity and pride intact...

Fools...

"Knock knock~" came a mocking tone at the doorway, followed by a few knocks on the door. Kira snickered. Another fool decided to join the pitiful pile. At least he would provide him with some money, unless he had any, but it did not matter. He would still be of good use.

Standing up gracefully, absolutely naked, his eyes normal, Kira turned with a smile on his face, eyeing the person who was already striding towards him. Hmm...and what a weird man he was, with that strange expression of a fox...and that smile...holy hell, that smile... It was unnaturally sickening. Kira wanted to kill him already. There was no way this being was here for a quick lay...was he? For the first time in his life, Izuru wasn't willing to do a man at all...what a creep.

"What do you want?" Kira asked cruelly and rather stupidly, but he wasn't willing to believe this person came here just for a fuck.

The fox-faced man stopped before him, his smile spreading, "I heard dere was a blond slut in dis area who could give ya da time of yar life," he answered simply and Kira couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Oh, just great. Not only was he here because of the rumor, but he also had a strange accent Kira has never heard before... No matter...

Pausing for a second, Izuru remembered where he was standing, how he looked and what he held in hand and couldn't help another snicker. This was too amusing...and this man... "Surely you can see before your eyes what happens to those who sleep with me," Kira's one visible eye glittered dangerously and he licked the blood off the blade seductively, "If you don't want to end up like them, I suggest you leave before it's too late," this person looked smart and would do as he suggested.

The silver-haired man tilted his head to the side at Kira's words, "Ya mean I may end up like yar meal?" Kira's eyes widened at that. H-how did he-?! "Don' worry, ya won' be able ta touch me," and he turned his back on a stunned Izuru, taking steps towards the futon.

Yes, because Kira couldn't afford food and he was no longer small enough to steal on the streets, not that he would let himself fall so low, he settled on cannibalism. All of the men he killed were disgusting, but a good meal none the less. Kira told himself he didn't have a choice, that it was better to eat humans who willingly came to him than to steal...besides, they tasted just like normal meat...especially hands. Those were the tastiest...

Snapping out of his momentary shock his secret was so easily known by a complete stranger, not that Kira had companions, something on the man's back caught his attention. That strange symbol...he has seen it somewhere before...

And before he knew it, something inside of him snapped as he swung his sword towards the silver-head, who turned around fast and caught the blade with two fingers.

Wh-what?! But how?!

Kira didn't have time to think as he withdrew the sword, raged, aiming it at the man again, only for it to shatter into pieces upon contact with the man's finger at the side of the neck.

Screaming out, he threw the now useless weapon away, lashing out at the man, grabbing his collar, slamming against the wall, "You fucking shinigami!" he yelled at the top of his lungs at the confused, no longer smiling face, "It was you, wasn't it?! Because of you-! Because of you, my parents-" Kira trailed off, shaking the body before him, his blind rage turning into sorrow until he simply held the man, shaking lightly, trying to surpass his tears, "I will never forgive you..." he knew full well he wouldn't be able to do anything to the man before him and could easily die himself, so he slowly let go of him, face cast, motionless.

He needed vengeance...he needed it...but he did not know how to get it.

The fox-like-man's face remained confused for a while longer, but then - another grin spread on his lips, "I ain't who yar seekin', boy. Dere are twelve more wearin' da haori in Gotei 13," a small pause and the blond was pushed away a bit, lightly, "Now den, I came 'ere fer a reason and I ain't leavin' till I get it," he started sliding the white haori off, making his way towards the futon, lying down on it with his head prompted, staring up at Kira, "I'll pay ya well."

Letting out a defeated sigh, disgusted with himself he was going to do this to his enemy, a person whose companions destroyed his home, his family and life, forcing him to live on the streets, Izuru didn't know what to do or think anymore. He was tired and confused...so he accepted his fate, for there was honestly nothing he could do.

His face covered by the bang, he walked over to the futon, not even bothering to glance at the man, he undid the sash, going straight for the member presented to him, half erect already. Forgetting his musings for the time being, he chuckled, licking at it, "You are sick, getting aroused by all of this..."

"Can't be helped. Dis place is overdosed wi' da stench of sex, blood an' rotten flesh."

Pausing for a bit in his ministrations, Kira dared a look at that smiling face. This man...was possibly even crazier than him...or any of the men he met before... And gods, he didn't arouse him at all and this sucked greatly. Usually, he would get at least slightly aroused himself while giving a blowjob, but not this time apparently...

Nothing could ever arouse him in a shinigami...nothing ever. Never.

Sucking on the cock as if it were the tastiest treat in his life, or at least pretending it was, Kira felt a hand on his hair and couldn't help but flinch away from it, glaring daggers at the person on the futon who didn't seem at all bothered by it and pulled him down, getting on top wordless, spreading thin legs.

Looking down for a moment, during which Kira thought he turned into a statue, the blond heard a request he wasn't exactly surprised to hear, "Finger yarself fer me."

So he did, deliberately avoiding his prostate though. Scissoring himself, squirming, putting on a short show for the man above him, whom he wouldn't dare look at, he let out a forced moan and a gasp.

The fox-faced bastard didn't seem at all bothered by the lack of response and forcing Kira's fingers out, entered him dry, to which the blond bit his lip.

The thrusts were fast paced and angled, hitting Kira's prostate head on and he smaller man couldn't help but get aroused either. This was the first and only time anyone bothered to pleasure him back and he found it strange. But then, he guessed this man was probably an emotional sadist or something and enjoyed playing, toying with his pray... Luring them out where it hurt most and embarrassing them.

But it all didn't matter, because Kira no longer cared as he screamed and moaned away like the slut that he was. The pleasure was incredible and so was the member pistoling him. He was getting so much closer, so close he couldn't think about anything anymore.

If his head wasn't a total mess, this is probably how his job would always be like, but he was fine with this remaining a once in a lifetime treat. Tomorrow he would be back to his daily routine till the day he would die...

Oh, but how he would remember this man despite everything. Oh how he loved his cock. To think a shinigami would be the one bringing him pure pleasure.

The man's thrusts became needier and he himself was getting close too. And just as he was about to come, he saw the most magnificent sight in the universe as the man opened his eyes for him. Cyan, shining with so many emotions, eyes.

He moaned loudly, only to have his cock grabbed, stopping him from his release. He whined disapprovingly as the man came inside him, thrusting lazily in and out to his completion. Kira whimpered and squirmed in displeasure, no longer caring about anything but the release as he grabbed for the hand on his member, it not budging.

As the man pulled out of him, for the first time in his life he felt what it was like to have cum inside, feeling bits dripping out of his hole. Biting his lip, with his eyes, he begged the man to let him come, who only seemed to have smiled wider, leaning forward to peck his cheek as he said, "Join da Academy if ya wanna execute yar revenge on da one dat killed yar family," a nuzzle at his neck, "And join my Division when da time is right," finally, he let go of Kira's member, reaching inside the shihakushou for a fair amount of coins, letting them fall on Kira's quivering body, chuckling at the sight of the blond squirming as cold metal hit his skin. Running a finger over red, parted lips, he whispered, "I'll be waitin'," and he left, not before grabbing his haori.

Gasping for breath, his mind still in a daze, taking in the words the stranger said, Kira grabbed for his still hard member, jerking himself off to completion, the only thing on his mind being the gorgeous cyan eyes.

As soon as he was done, the candles went out, leaving him in complete darkness.

Later, after entering the Academy, Kira would find out who the man was.

Gin Ichimaru. Division 3 Taichou.

_**The End.**_


End file.
